


No Matter Where

by idc_chan



Series: Power Dynamics AUs [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Self-Indulgent, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc_chan/pseuds/idc_chan
Summary: In a world where only Omegas can bear children, they are becoming rarer and rarer. There are different strategies in place to protect such valuable resources. Katsuki Yuri is discovered as a lone and unmated Omega in Russia after the Rostelecom Cup.Literally, a self indulgent au of the first story in this series where Yuri is caught in Russia instead of Japan: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9966518





	No Matter Where

**Author's Note:**

> This is really dark. I have no excuses. Please heed the tags and warnings and read responsibly, friends. 
> 
> Thanks to Col3bri for the beta read again.

Yuri wakes up in a twin bed, sleeping next to another man. His last few days have been a blur of waking and being knocked out, with occasional stops for water and humiliatingly pissing in front of his kidnapper. He’s hungry, groggy, his head hurts, he’s thirsty, he’s- overwhelmed by everything he’s feeling.

He needs to find whoever- and he shudders at the thought- bought him and clear up what is clearly a miscommunication. It hurts to move and the other man stirs when he does. He’s clearly an Omega and Yuri winces at the fact that right now, without any scent blockers or suppressants he is too.

The man says something in Russian that Yuri can’t understand.

“English?” Yuri asks, desperate, hopeful. The other man shakes his head. He’s attractive with light shoulder length brown hair and toned muscles. He’s wearing gray sweatpants and no shirt. There is one worn blanket on the bed, which Yuri had been hogging and no pillows.

There is another bed in the room- and Yuri sees two more men sleeping. He stands shakily and stumbles over to them. One man has short black hair, brown eyes. The other has blond hair, brown eyes. His hair is long, falling to his waist. All the other men have pale skin and are Omegas.

He shakes them awake and asks, “English?” Still desperate.

“Yes,” the black haired one says. He has an accent Yuri doesn’t quite recognize, it’s thicker than Victor’s. But Yuri is used to hearing thickly accented English and is relieved.

“Where am I?” he asks.

“An Omega House in Moscow. In Russia,” the man adds, as though Yuri might not know where Moscow is.

“I’m not…” Yuri can’t even finish the sentence. He is clearly an Omega. The other man raises an eyebrow.

“I shouldn’t be here,” he says, finally.

“No one should. This place is terrible. But it will be our turn in the bathroom soon. So, stay awake.”

“No, I mean, I was abducted. Kidnapped. Sold.”

The man shakes his head. “Don’t they warn Omegas not to go out alone where you’re from? That happened to all of us.”

“I’m not an Omega,” Yuri says, feeling the weight of the lie in his words.

The other man doesn’t say anything, simply gazes at him. Yuri flinches and their door is opened by an Alpha woman speaking in harsh Russian syllables.

“Follow my lead if you don’t want to get hurt,” the man says and Yuri starts by following him.

“English?” Yuri asks the woman and she shouts at him and smacks him across the face. He winces backwards from the stinging blow.

“Keep quiet,” the other Omega cautions. They are led into a hallway, and to a locker room style bathroom with open showers, three crusty urinals, two toilets without partitions and two sinks.

“Use the toilet if you need it,” the man says, “you won’t get another chance for a while.”

Yuri uses the toilet despite the slimy feeling he has doing his business in front of four other men and the Alpha woman, who stares at them. They get undressed and use the showers Yuri follows along with this as well, because what else can he do? He is filthy and it feels nice to be clean.

It doesn’t feel as nice when he and the others bend over and the woman feels their asses, fondles their genitals. Yuri tries to flinch away when she does this, but she holds him firmly in place. She even pushes a finger inside his ass and pulls it out. She makes a humming noise at the slick he’s started producing. His stomach plummets when he realizes that he’s likely days (at most) away from a heat.

He’s handed a pair of gray sweat pants and a white t-shirt and it hurts like a blow to realize his clothes are gone. Everything that linked him to his old life is gone and he puts the new clothes on like a robot on autopilot. They are herded out of the bathroom into a cafeteria. There are other Omegas here- all women, 12 in all.

He sits at the table with the other male Omegas and eats the oatmeal-like meal and water he is served. The female Omegas keep giving him sideways glances and whisper to each other. The Alpha raps once on their table and everyone is quiet as they eat.

The dishes are cleared away and they are led back to their rooms. Yuri learns the women have two rooms directly beside theirs. Six to a room sounds crowded. Two of the women are led away and he notices that one of the women is heavily pregnant. The door is closed and he immediately tries to open it after- it’s locked.

He goes to the bed he woke up on and sits, the black-haired Omega sits beside him. The man he woke beside gives them a look but sits on the other bed, along with the other Omega.

“I’m Otabek,” the man beside him says. “Ruslan,” he points at the blonde and the man he woke beside “Anton.”

“Yuri,” Yuri says. “You’re not from Russia,” he says.

Otabek shakes his head. “Nor are you,” he says. He says a few things to the other two Omegas who nod along with him.

“It doesn’t look like there is long until your next heat, we will teach you at least some Russian before then. It will be easier.”

They spend the next several hours teaching Yuri words in Russian that make him blush. Still he can see how it’d be useful to recognize “bend over” and “whore”. Otabek deflects any questions he tries to ask by making him practice “yes sir” and “please” and “feels good”.

“I don’t suppose you’d teach me ‘I don’t belong here and I’m sure someone would pay good money to find me.’”

Otabek gazes at him. “It’s best if you can’t antagonize the Alpha.”

Yuri is trying really, really, really hard not to think about what’s going to happen. Otabek hasn’t outright said it- but he’s going to spend his heat with some random Russian Alpha (and there is only one Russian Alpha he wishes to share that heat with, but he’s probably still in Japan, sick with worry about Yuri’s whereabouts. He wonders if his family has told Victor about Yuri’s gender. How angry is Victor about Yuri’s lies?)

And his heat is- he can feel it at the edges of skin, in the way his dick is throbbing, despite his fear. It’s- he’ll be in a full-blown heat before the next day. Otabek regards with some sympathy.

“Just- let instinct carry you, don’t try and be a person for this part. Just be an Omega.”

“I’ve never been with anyone for a heat,” Yuri admits, cheeks heating. Maybe even more than when they taught him “bend over, bitch” in Russian.

Otabek’s opens and close his mouth before asking, “You’ve had all your heats alone?”

“All one of them,” Yuri says. “I’m an athlete. I’ve been using suppressants.”

“They let Omegas do that where you’re from?”

“Uh. It’s not exactly legal, no. I was passing as a Beta.”

Otabek’s eyebrows shoot up into his forehead. “Bold,” he says.

Yuri shrugs. “I just wanted to-” There are so many ways to finish that sentence. He wanted to skate on the same ice as Victor. He wanted to meet Victor. And he’s done all that. When he assumed he was going to a Beta- well, he wanted to date Victor. When he presented- when his mother and sister found him sobbing in his bed- maybe he harbored some fantasies about being *Victor’s* Omega. (On the other hand, he’s met Victor. Victor would not make a good owner. But maybe Victor would look past his secondary gender and just see *Yuri*. Maybe they could have something resembling an equal partnership. There are so many maybes- would Victor even forgive him for concealing his identity like this?)

“I just wanted to compete,” he says after he realizes he’s been sitting there, not finishing his sentence.

“You’re surprising, Yuri,” Otabek says.

Yuri’s heart aches. “You’re not the only one who says that,” he answers.

****

They are taken back to the cafeteria for some lunch. This time it’s a sandwich, bread and meat and mayonnaise and Yuri doesn’t want to question too much what type of meat. It tastes like- like canned meat he had in Michigan. Water again. Nothing else. Yuri’s stomach growls and Otabek gives him a look of sympathy.

“You’ll get used to it,” he says.

Yuri does not want to think about getting used to it. He doesn’t want to get used to anything here. But his skin is so itchy, and he’s squirming in his seat and he can feel slick in his pants and he can smell himself- and while he’s terrified- he’s not surprised to be singled out after lunch.

The Alpha woman barks something at him and motions impatiently with her hands. Yuri gets it, Otabek gives him a wavering smile and a thumbs up.

“Trust your instincts,” he says.

Yuri follows the woman- is led into a room with a king size bed in the middle. There are pillows on this bed as well as blankets and sheets. The room is one of the least run-down places he’s been to here. There are no windows, he notices. The woman rattles of a string of Russian and he stares at her.

“I don’t speak Russian,” he says.

She says something that he imagines means “shut up”. So, he does. She finishes her spiel and locks him in the room. He’s not far from a heat haze, he thinks. He doesn’t remember his first heat well at all- just bits and flashes and an unyielding sense of humiliation.

He remembers not being able to make eye contact with Mari until she’d sighed, physically sat him in a chair and told him that he wasn’t responsible for his biology. That she wasn’t judging him for physiological reactions he had no control over and neither should he. (He judged himself for everything, though.)

The room has no scent, some neutralizers have been used. He can only smell himself. And he’s- aroused at the smell. He’s humiliated by his arousal and his stomach clenches with fear as the door opens.

He smells the overwhelming scent of Alpha- he’s used to this. Most Alpha athletes don’t bother trying to control their scent. He’s not used to the way his entire body flushes at the scent. He’s not used to feeling as though he needs to lay down- bare this throat to this Alpha- submit to him.

The Alpha says something- soft words that Yuri doesn’t recognize and he stands by the bed, trembling, unable to move. What he needs to do is at war with he wants to do. His heart pounds, his breath speeds up, his vision goes blurry. He can’t really make out the face of this Alpha, the scent is unfamiliar and it makes his stomach clench.

The man places a hand on him- on his shoulder, leans his face in close to Yuri’s neck and breathes. Yuri wants to push him away- wants *Victor*- but he’s stuck. He can’t move- just stands there while the man pulls off his shirt, nuzzles against his neck and murmurs words Yuri doesn’t recognize in Russian. The man pushes Yuri onto the bed and his legs give out- he falls onto it and when the man pulls down his pants, grasps Yuri’s dick with his hand and tugs a few times- Yuri comes all over himself- the release feeling like sweet heaven until he’s hard again and so achingly empty.

The man fucks him and fucks him and Yuri comes and comes, tears streaming down his face until he’s run out of tears. The Alpha doesn’t seem to notice or care and Yuri vaguely hopes the man will forget to keep him hydrated during his heat- maybe he’ll just cease to exist amid all this pain (and pleasure) and more pain.

(Yuri’s mind blanks for entire swathes of the three days he’s in heat. He doesn’t remember the man pausing, holding Yuri gently, coaxing him to eat and drink. Treating him oh-so-tenderly, brushing his hair away from his face. Wiping him gently with warm cloths, fucking him softly, slowly, after until they are both moaning. Remembering this could destroy Yuri- so he doesn’t.)

When he’s finally aware again- finally in control of his faculties, the man is gone. He’s naked, in the bed- and marginally clean. He feels filthy though- he can remember being covered in semen. He can feel a shame coursing through him that will stain him forever. His heart aches for Victor. The Alpha woman enters the room, barks something at him and he gets up, staggering. He hadn’t expected quite so much physical pain- but his legs ache and there are sharp stabbing pains in his ass that make it hard to follow her.

He stumbles after her, each step agony. He uses the toilet- the mess that he empties as she watches coldly is deeply concerning and humiliating.

His legs shake as he tries to shower- when she grunts something and takes off her own clothes, holds him up and cleans him he thinks it can’t get worse. When she puts him on his knees, pulls his head back and thrusts her cock into his mouth and fucks his face until she comes down his throat- he realizes he can’t think in terms of worse.

He gags on her cock, swallows her come. He tries to throw it up- but there is so little in his stomach all that comes up is a small stream of cream colored bile. The Alpha woman smacks him and holds his face towards the floor until he realizes he’s intended to lick up his mess. The smell would have him vomiting again if only he could. His eyes are too sore for more tears, and it hurts as he cries and licks the mess up as quickly as he can force himself to.

She rinses him off in the shower again and hands him new clothes. He pulls the pants and shirt on and wraps his arms around himself. He follows her back to the room which smells soothingly of Omega- her scent makes him want to vomit again, he swallows it down and staggers into the room. He falls to his knees on the hard floor the instant the door is shut behind him.

The other men help him to one of the beds and someone drapes a blanket over him. He curls up as much as he able and stares at the cement wall until exhaustion forces him to sleep.

****

Victor can only stare Mari when she tells him. When she pulls him aside after days of fruitless police investigations and interviews, Victor’s nerves turn into an icy fear that starts in his stomach and radiates outward.

“He’s not an Alpha?” Victor says, unable to process this properly. It is an entirely different thing to be worried about Alpha-presenting himself as a Beta-Yuri than Alpha-Beta-but is an Omega Yuri. Victor’s head spins.

“He told you he was an Alpha?” is Mari’s shocked (and unhelpful) response.

Victor is trying to process, he really is- but imagining Yuri as an Omega lost, kidnapped and alone in Russia is causing his heart to beat as though it’s going to come out of his chest, he’s shaking. He’d have never left Yuri alone in Russia if he’d thought he was an Omega.

He might not have if he’d thought he was a Beta. (Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he needs to think through assuming Alpha Yuri could take care of himself- but not any other gender. There is something not right there and he kind of knows it- but his instincts are screaming.)

“Uh. Not exactly,” he answers Mari, “I saw him using suppressants. And as Omega suppressants are illegal in Japan and most other countries, I kind of assumed?”

Mari gazes at him, frowns. “You haven’t-” she waves her hands, blushes slightly. “You know.”

Victor blinks. “You mean have we had sex?”

Mari rolls her eyes. “What else would I mean,” she mumbles.

“No,” Victor pouts, “Yuri barely lets me kiss him. He wanted to concentrate on his skat…” Victor trails off. Or he wanted to conceal his gender that much longer, he realizes. Sex would have given that away. “Oh,” he says. “Oh.” It explains a lot. But none of that does anything to explain where Yuri is.

And with that, Victor’s terror returns. “We need to tell the police,” Victor says. The look on Mari’s face is furious and Victor can tell that it’s borne of fear.

“He wouldn’t want that,” she growls.

“If someone realized he’s an Omega,” Victor says, “he wants what’s happening to him right now even less.”

“What could be happening to him, Nikiforov?” Mari stubs her cigarette out with a brutal stomp of her foot, crosses her arms, meets his eyes.

“How much do you know about Omega Houses?”

****

When Yuri opens his eyes, his stomach plummets. It’s not all just been some nightmare. He’s still staring at a cement wall. He’d slept- sort of- fidgeting and trying to curl even further in on himself. He’s the smallest ball he can possibly be and he’s still too present. His eyes burn, his stomach aches, his thighs, ass, arms, torso- everything hurts. He needs the bathroom. For one eternal moment, he imagines not surviving this- isn’t sure he wants to survive this- it’s all too much.

And then he sees Victor in his mind and knows he must. He will survive this hell, he will still be able to skate in the final- he’d qualified, after all (barely, but still). He will make Victor realize he hasn’t wasted his time. He’ll convince Victor to skate again. And (eventually) he’ll triumph over Victor on the ice.

Newly resolved to fight through this, Yuri tries to sit up. He falls on his side with a little noise, panting for breath. There is a hand on his shoulder and he turns to face Otabek. Otabek’s look of sympathy threatens to crumble his resolve.

“I can do it,” Yuri says, winces when he realizes by Otabek’s blank look that he’d said it in Japanese. He repeats himself in English.

“Good,” the other Omega says, “our bathroom time is soon.”

Yuri nods and pulls himself into a sitting- and then a standing position just in time for the Alpha woman to enter their room. Her scent wafts by him and for a moment he’s frozen with fear, but he’s worked through fear before and he can do it again. His body feels broken, but he’s worked through pain before and he can do that again too. So, he takes step after agonizing step until they go through their bathroom routine.

The Alpha singles him out, uses his mouth again. His face burns as the other Omegas watch. Otabek clenches his fists, averts his eyes as it happens. The other men become preoccupied with their showers. This time Yuri doesn’t throw up her semen and she pats him gently on the head and says something in Russian that sounds pleasant, with a smile. (And as awful as it is- that contact, that head pat- it feels kind of nice.)

Yuri knows there’s something wrong when he can’t eat his breakfast. He eats his feelings. But one look at the creamy mass of oatmeal in his bowl and his stomach roils. He drinks the water in slow, measured sips and pushes his oatmeal around with his spoon. Anton gives him a pleading look and he slides his bowl over, exchanges it for the empty one. The Alpha doesn’t notice- she’s scolding one of the women. (He doesn’t need to speak to the language to know the female Omega is some sort of trouble.)

Of course, there’s something wrong, he thinks as he shuffles back to the room with the other males. He’s been raped. He doesn’t want to face this- but it’s been a fear for the last five years. Something like this was bound to happen he thinks, he’s just lucky it didn’t happen sooner. He may be a prisoner in this place, he may be pregnant, he may have gained some disease from that Alpha, but he’s going to survive. He has to. He has to see Victor again.

****

The meeting with the Japanese police does not go well. Victor’s conversational Japanese is not enough to follow the flurry of words between Mari, Yuri’s parents and the young Alpha officer. She manages to remain expressionless throughout the exchange- and Victor notices no changes in her scent. (Hiroko is terrified and he wants to growl, posture, protect her, but Toshiya already has a protective arm around her.)

“She’s angry,” Mari says to him, in English. “She didn’t want to believe us at first. Mom’s reaction convinced her.”

Victor nods. “They’re going to expand the search then. Check the Omega Houses.”

Mari swallows, he can sense some anger in her- though it’s not something he can smell. “Oh yes. They care much more about finding a Japanese Omega than about finding Katsuki Yuri.”

****

After breakfast Yuri spends a good portion of the morning in the bed, sleeping fitfully. Otabek touches him periodically, asks how he’s feeling, presses a hand against his forehead. He feels awful. Everything aches, he aches inside physically and inside in other ways. No position on the hard mattress in comfortable and if he finally does sleep, it’s only because he is exhausted.

He wakes from his fitful doze when Otabek shakes him awake. They use the bathroom again- no time for a shower- and are taken to lunch. He groggily drags himself to the table, takes bites of the sandwich he’s given. The food tastes like Alpha spunk, but he knows he needs it to survive. He already feels weak and shaky- he’s used to a high calorie diet and daily exercise. And not being confined to a room or used by any Alpha nearby with a hard on.

After they eat, the Alpha leads them to a door that isn’t their room and opens it. It opens to a tiny courtyard with two benches and worn-down grass. Yuri can smell fresh air, feel sun on his face. It’s cold- they aren’t given any coats or shoes or socks, but it still feels nice and he shivers in the courtyard, crowded enough by the other Omegas that the cold is not unbearable.

He finds his eyes drawn to the pregnant woman. The others have made sure she has room on one of the benches and two of the women are huddling with her, keeping her warm. She meets his gaze for a moment, gives him a soft smile. Her hands wrap around her bulging stomach.

“Her name is Marta,” Otabek says. “This is her first child.”

“Have you…” Yuri asks, the question dying in his mouth.

Otabek shakes his head. “I’ve not had that honor yet,” he says flatly. Yuri has never heard the word honor spoken with such hatred.

****

“We have a lead on the location of the Omega,” the officer says.

Mari wants to glare- wants to snap at her for describing Yuri as “the Omega”, but she feels overwhelming relief. They’ve found her little brother. They’ve found her baby brother.

“Can you ask Mr. Nikiforov if he knows anything about this place?” The officer hands Mari a file, with some pictures and some notes written in Japanese as well as Russian.

She takes the information to Victor- who has been pacing in the lobby of the police station since they’d arrived this morning. One of the Beta secretaries had taken to simply telling Victor where he was and wasn’t allowed to pace after the fourth day.

“Hey,” she says, “they want to know if you have any information about this place.”

Victor’s eyes widen and he takes the file. Shakes his head. “It’s somewhere in Moscow,” he says, tracing one finger along the Cyrillic letters. “Just a random Omega House in Moscow. Do they think… do they think Yuri was taken there?”

Mari shrugs. “They say they have a lead.”

****

Dinner is not preceded by a trip to the bathroom- it’s straight to the cafeteria. Dinner itself is a thin soup with chunks of potato, cabbage and a chewy meat. Another glass of water. Another silent meal- until the Alpha singles out one of the women. She disappears with the Omega and the room fills with hushed whispers.

“She wants to know your name, where you are from,” Otabek says when Yuri stares blankly at the woman whispering to him in Russian.

“Yuri, Japan,” Yuri gestures at himself and then at her.

“Mariana, España,” the woman answers. She adds something in Russian.

Otabek chuckles. “The women think you’re very handsome,” he says.

“Ah, spasiba,” Yuri says, blushing. Everyone hushes as the Alpha returns, the woman she’d singled out shuffling beside her, keeping her head down, not meeting anyone’s gaze.

After dinner, the men use the bathroom first- and are given toothbrushes. Yuri can barely contain a moan of pleasure as he’s allowed to brush his teeth. There is something in him that crumbles at that. He’s being allowed to brush his teeth and he’s so damn grateful for it.

He’s, of course, not tired when they return to their room. He lets Anton have the bed and uses a small corner of the room to try and stretch. He still aches, in all the ways that are not good to ache, but it feels better to try and use his muscles. He’s mid-stretch when their door is flung open and he’s greeted by angry looking Russian police officers.

“Which one of you is Yuri Katsuki?” one asks in English.

Yuri stands slowly, “I am,” he answers. He meets Otabek’s eyes for a moment, knowing the other man must wish that someone is coming for him one day. The other Omega gazes at him. “Don’t forget,” he says, as one of the officers takes his arm. He doesn’t expect the handcuffs at first- then he remembers that even if he’s going home- even if he’s going back to Japan, he’s an Omega now.

****

If Mari thought Victor was unbearable before they’d found Yuri- well, the only thing preventing her from murdering the man is imagining the hurt in Yuri’s eyes when she confesses being the one to do the deed. Victor hasn’t sat still since they’d announced they were bringing Yuri back to Japan.

She finds him- pacing around the police station, literally being herded by two different Betas. One following him and one blocking him from places he’s not allowed to go.

“Nikiforov,” she says, letting just a little growl enter her voice. She may be a Beta, but she’s spent enough time around her father and Takeshi to know how to get a terrified Alpha’s attention. She meets his eyes steadily as he pauses in his pacing to stare at her. Thankfully, his scent doesn’t affect her, because she sees one of the Alpha detectives flinch from the corner of her eye. Victor’s probably laying it on thick.

“Victor,” she says, much more softly, “if you want to see him we have to go to Tokyo. It’s eight hours on the train. We can’t go if you don’t calm down.”

She continues to hold his gaze, not wavering, not presenting herself as prey, but as a fellow predator. She shows her teeth, just a little. Enough that she’s not a threat- but to show that she considers herself an equal. Victor takes several deep breaths.

“It’s definitely him?” Victor’s voice is small. “Is he okay?”

“We can find out in Tokyo,” Mari says, not letting the relief show in her posture or voice. For Yuri, she’ll keep Victor in check long enough to reunite them. Then- should he do something stupid and dare to hurt her little brother, then she’ll murder him.

****

Nakano Chiaki curses internally as she places her phone receiver gently in it its cradle. She wants to slam it into place, but she must retain her composure at all times. The Alphas and Betas in her employ depend on it, as well as the Omegas in her care. She loathes dealing with criminal Omegas in all circumstances- they always have these notions about equality that are firmly disproved by simple biology. This one is particularly irritating- five years he’s been living his lie, selfishly ignoring his purpose.

Chiaki grimaces. She has a feeling this one will be difficult to deal with- he’d also apparently gotten himself sold to one of those heinous Houses in Russia. It won’t help to remind him that he brought it on himself, she imagines, but neither can she work up much sympathy. Thankfully, he’s not in heat. He has apparently just finished one, so she arranges for him to see the on-site doctor, finds him a room and starts looking through the database for Alphas willing to mate with a criminal.

****

Yuri respectfully keeps his eyes averted and his mouth shut when she meets him. The police officer explains they’ve had no trouble from the Omega and Chiaki can only scent the vaguest hint of fear from the boy. She ushers him into the Center, ignores the murmurs from her staff and the older Omegas who have been given some free time, with the hope that they’ll see and remember this display. For some it’s much easier to obey when they see the consequences of disobedience firsthand.

Yuri makes no fuss as he is escorted to what will be his temporary room. Chiaki nods, the police officer uncuffs her charge and both officers leave.

“You appear to have basic manners,” Chiaki says. The boy doesn’t respond, keeps his head down. She thinks she might see the glint of tears on his cheeks. No matter, he’ll live through the shame of his actions and his body appears strong, he should bear several children.

“There is a shower in the bathroom, clean yourself,” she orders, “I’ll arrange for clothing to replace those,” she waves a hand at the garments he’s been brought in.

He turns and enters the bathroom without a word. Chiaki feels some tension release from her shoulders. This may easier than she anticipated.

****

Victor sleeps on the train to Tokyo- Mari stares in fascination as he slumps in seat, head tilted against the window and drools down his chin. She’s relieved, really, the man needed to sleep and the Alpha is far easier to deal with unconscious. She shoots a text to Yuko and Takeshi with a picture.

****

Yuri really hopes the Japanese Alpha who has been ordering him around will order him to sleep, soon. He can feel himself fading in a sea of exhaustion, relief, fear- if someone asked him to express how he felt he’d probably stare at them open mouthed with confusion. She’s had him shower, dress, eat and is now leading him to a- ah, a doctor’s office, he recognizes the clinical scent before even seeing the room.

The doctor is a small, Alpha woman with hard, brown eyes. She looks at him, snorts at the other Alpha. “I will do this examination,” she says, “but I can diagnose that he needs rest from here.”

The not-doctor Alpha nods. “He had his heat in Russia,” she says.

“Ah,” the doctor-Alpha says. “Yes, then this should be a priority. Alright, honey,” she looks at him, “up on the table.” She coos when she speaks to him and Yuri would be bothered by her tone, but he just doesn’t have energy left to care. He sits on the table as instructed, keeps his head tilted downward, eyes cast towards the floor and his mouth shut while the doctor begins her work.

The Alpha doctor finishes and speaks to the other Alpha. “There appear to be no negative side effects from his time in Russia. No diseases, no pregnancy. He’s suffered some minor physical bruising and a bit of rectal bleeding that will fade with time. A bit of rest and he should be perfectly fit for an Alpha.”

Yuri wants to laugh, or cry. “Perfectly fit”, sure. If someone wants a broken, useless Omega, he might fit that description. Instead he continues to stare at the floor as the Alphas discuss him. It really does burn to have them speaking about him as though he isn’t present- but since he’s trying so hard to pretend he isn’t present, he’s not certain it should. He’s back in Japan- and it’s a start.

“Excuse me,” he says after a pause in the conversation, with a pleading glance at the not-doctor Alpha.

“Yes, Yuri?” She doesn’t introduce herself and he finds it frustrating not to know her name.

“May I be allowed to contact my family?” He tries to keep the pleading out of his voice- but it shows up in the wavering, the stuttering and the tone.

“The police informed your family that they’d found you and were transporting you to Tokyo Omega Center yesterday,” the Alpha says. She softens a little, “Come on, let’s get you to bed. We can see about arranging anything else after you get some rest.”

Unable to do anything else, Yuri nods and follows her.

****

Chiaki regards the foreign Alpha suspiciously. He’s quite handsome, for a male Alpha. He also bristles at her instincts- she can tell they are probably evenly matched and she’s been itching for a fight. Yuri’s arrival at the Center had been very uneventful, considering, but it hadn’t been entirely without stresses. And this Alpha was just another one.

“Unless an Omega says he has a bonded mate, I do not take this claim seriously,” she says, faltering a little with the English. The Japanese Beta stares at her with a level gaze.

“I am his older sister,” she says, “Never mind him, I’ll send him away. I just want to see my little brother.”

Chiaki raises an eyebrow at her brazenness. “He’s sleeping,” she says, “we can make an appointment for you to visit tomorrow.”

****

Yuri wakes frequently after he’s been ordered to rest. He is sleeping on a warm futon, with blankets and no other men in the room. The room has a soothing, neutral scent- something just a step up from scent blockers, he thinks, making it smell safe and comfortable. His body still aches. He’s trying not to think about his heart.

Eventually he stands, still tired, completely unable to sleep. He paces the room he’s been brought to. There is a bathroom, he splashes cold water on his face, takes deep breaths, stares at himself in the mirror above the sink. He looks- exactly how he’d looked a week ago. He grips the sink and continues to breathe, heart beating rapidly.

He wants Victor, he needs Victor. For a moment, he imagines that Victor has forgiven him, that they are mated, bonded, and that the Alpha is hugging him from behind. Then he shudders at the idea of any Alpha touching him. (Even Victor? He thinks in a small voice before walking away from the bathroom.)

There is a closet in the room, with two robes for him to wear, both a bit snug. The Alpha who’d brought them had explained that they only had clothes for newly-presented Omegas and that frankly she was surprised the director had bothered.

“Most criminal Omegas aren’t offered clothing,” she’d said with a huff, before leaving. He’d bowed and said “thank-you” as she left, before putting the clothes in the closet.

There is a desk with empty drawers. There are no windows. He tries the door, unsurprised to find it locked from the outside. Perhaps there is more kindness here- where he is not a foreign Omega, but his status as a prisoner has been made clear to him. He ends up sitting on the futon, clutching the blankets close to his chest, staring at the blank brick wall, trying to breathe.

****

Chiaki finds Yuri showered, dressed and sitting quietly at the desk the next morning. His hands are folded in his lap and after a brief glance up at her entrance, his eyes remain trained on the desk, his head slightly bowed. He’s a breath of fresh of air after the last criminal Omega she’d dealt with. She thinks he’ll need little training to cope with his new status and feels relief, makes a mental note of a few more Alphas for him to bond with. It may be easier to find someone suitable than she first imagined.

He rises quietly, with a grace that impresses her, when she bids him to follow. She takes him to one of the meeting rooms- a place where Omegas are allowed to see family, occasionally friends. Very rarely- if a young Omega bonds early- they may be allowed to see their future mate.

The room is bare and heavily scent neutralized in the case of Alpha family members. There is a table with several cushions placed around it and two windows with simple dark blue curtains. The room is faintly lit- everything designed to be soothing for the Omegas in her care. Yuri says nothing, simply obeys as she instructs him to kneel at the table and informs him he’ll have a visitor.

His eyes widen when Mari walks into the room, and he makes a little squeak when she rushes up, leans down and hugs him tightly. Chiaki reminds Mari that they have an hour for their visit and asks if she’d like any breakfast.

“Have you eaten yet?” she asks Yuri.

Chiaki interrupts, “No, he has not yet,” giving her a stern glare. She senses it will take this young Beta much longer to learn to treat her brother as an Omega.

“Yes then, please send in some breakfast,” Mari says, bowing respectfully.

Chiaki nods, leaves the siblings alone for their visit.

****

Mari settles beside Yuri, hugs him again after the Director leaves. “Oh, Yuri,” she says quietly, watching him breathe slow, steady breaths and blink tears from his eyes.

He pulls away from her. “I can’t,” he says, “I’m…” he trails off as a Beta enters the room with a tray of breakfast. Tea, rice, miso. The Beta leaves quickly and Mari sets the breakfast out for them.

She’s immediately concerned when her little brother ignores the food. He remains kneeling, clenches his fists, continues to breathe- now short little staccato breaths that have her holding her own breath. She swears she can smell fear rolling off him even though she shouldn’t be able to.

“Does Victor know?” he asks suddenly, just shy of panting, voice trembling, unable to meet her eyes.

Mari tenses. Alphas- she can handle. Her Omega baby brother is an entirely different story. But she’s not putting up with this meek bullshit he’s trying on for size, either. “Look at me,” she says and waits until he does, eyes glistening.

“Victor has been sick with worry since you didn’t make your scheduled flight. He hasn’t slept in a week, he left his recovering dog at the inn to be taken care of by Mother and Yuko. He is in a cheap hotel room in Tokyo right now, pacing I’m sure, wondering why in the hell you won’t tell the Omega Center that he is your mate.”

Yuri’s mouth opens and closes a few times. He takes another breath, turns away, takes one of the tea mugs in his hands and sets down when it highlights his trembling. “Victor’s here? In Tokyo?”

Mari crosses her arms, spends a moment wishing for a cigarette. “That’s what I said, idiot. He’s here. Like before- he’s here for you.”

He lets out a long breath and seems to sag against the table. “I’m tainted Mari. I can’t…”

Mari cuts him off. “Oh hell no. I did not drag 74 kilograms of Russian Alpha halfway across Japan so that you can wallow in self-pity.”

Yuri looks up then, meets her gaze and she can tell that he’s still there somewhere.

“Tell Nakano-san you want to see him, or I’m going to sneak him in here myself. Now eat. You look awful.”

For a moment, she thinks she’s gone too far- but he gives her small smile and the barest hint of a laugh before taking a bite of soup.

****

Chiaki sighs and crosses her arms. She lifts an eyebrow at the Omega in front of her. The Yuri who had been so polite- who had had been refreshingly easy to deal with is meeting her eyes with a newfound boldness and a stubborn set to his chin.

“I have a mate,” he says. His voice trembles a little, but his gaze doesn’t waver. “His name is…”

Chiaki waves an arm. “Yes, yes. I’ve met the one claiming this. Very well, there is a test to prove your devotion to each other. I am required by law to administer it in this instance.”

Yuri’s eyes widen and she senses something like relief.

“It requires absolute trust between the two mates. You’d best hope that you aren’t wrong.” It’s gratifying when he looks away, eyes properly cast down. She waits quietly until he murmurs a quiet “thank you”.

****

Yuri’s muscles tense as Nakano-san attaches chains to his wrists and cuffs his hands behind his back. He’s naked, he can see the bruises from him time in Moscow littering his bare skin. He thinks he can see his muscles jumping as she places a gag in his mouth. He tries to control his breathing, feels it pulsing out of control as the foreign object in his mouth stretches his jaw, reminds him of other things.

His heart beats against his chest when she places the blindfold across his eyes. He tries to breathe, everything feels tight in his chest, to his shame he feels tears pooling in his eyes. At least Nakano-san can’t see them, he thinks. His breath hitches and he hears something like a laugh escape his mouth.

Nakano-san places an arm on his shoulder. The touch is calming in a way that makes Yuri’s stomach crawl, but he breathes easier as he becomes used to it.

“The room is sound and scent proof,” she says, placing a remote control with two buttons into Yuri’s bound hands. “This button,” she says, “indicates this is the Alpha you have chosen. This one indicates that you do not choose this Alpha or feel unsafe. The Alphas will be allowed to touch you. The Alpha you choose will be your mate. Choose, carefully.”

Without seeing, smelling or speaking to him, Yuri thinks. His eyes widen behind the blindfold and he’s grateful for the gag, for that moment. He hates the look in her eyes when he says something she doesn’t like. She gazes at him with such disappointment in her eyes. Despite everything, it’s difficult not to see her as his rescuer, even as she leads him into the scent proof room.

There is some noise when the door opens and closes, then nothing. Yuri thinks he can’t possibly feel tenser, until the Alpha touches his shoulder. The Alpha’s hands are rough and large and he knows that it’s not Victor. The Alpha presses a hand on his other shoulder and starts to knead as Yuri presses the button. Tears run freely down his cheeks, terror at being in such a helpless position while the Alpha can do as he pleases. His shoulders rise to his head, trying to shake the man’s hands off before he hears the door open again and feels the man walk away.

He’s relieved until the door opens and closes again and another set of hands is on his skin. These hands are thinner, softer. He’s less sure, until the hands immediately begin to stroke his cock. Even if, Yuri chokes on a sob as he presses the button furiously, this is Victor, he can’t mate with an Alpha who would treat him this way. The door opens and closes once more.

The next Alpha waits. Yuri’s mouth is dry and his chest heaves as he tries to catch his breath again. His heart is thudding so fast, he’s surprised he can’t hear it, despite the room being sound proof. He feels a single finger press against the center of his scalp. His heart beats faster as the Alpha then begins to trace patterns on the bare skin of his back, ever so slowly. The patterns are familiar- figures he skates to calm himself, he’s certain.

This is him, Yuri thinks. This is his Victor. Who else would know to trace those patterns? Anxiety wells in him as his finger hovers near the button that will choose this Alpha as his mate. If it’s not him- if it’s not Victor, he will be stuck with this Alpha for the rest of his life. The finger continues to trace the patterns, slow and steady. Yuri takes a breath and presses the button.

 

****

Yuri collapses when they reach Victor’s hotel room in Tokyo. He slumps onto one of the queen-sized beds in the room and curls in on himself. His body still aches, his heart aches and his mind buzzes. He can see Victor’s lips moving, but doesn’t hear the sound. He can smell traces of Mari in this room and wonders where she’s gone.

Victor tries to sit beside him and he shifts away. He smells like Victor- like silly smiles and skating and better memories, but he also smells like Alpha and Yuri hates that smell right now. He looks up and Victor looks stricken- his lips are moving and Yuri still can’t tell what he’s saying.

Yuri feels the tears in his eyes and blinks them away. This is what he was desperate for- everything he wanted. He’s in Japan, he’s safe, he’s with Victor. He closes his eyes and takes slow, steady breaths and wonders why he doesn’t feel happier.

****

“You have to give him time,” Mari says.

Victor stares at her, eyes wide, mouth pressed into a thin line. The Alpha is vibrating with tension, his arms at as his sides and his fists are clenched. He growls occasionally, then he notices and reins it in for a while.

“I don’t know how to fix it,” Victor says, looking away from her. “I don’t know how to help him. I’m not even sure what’s wrong.”

“Have you tried asking him?” Victor nods. “With words?” Mari clarifies.

Victor sighs, runs a hand through his hair before clenching his fist again. “The exact words: “what’s wrong Yuri? Tell me how I can help you?” He just kind of zones out.”

Mari nods. “Let me comfort him,” she says, wincing a little at the increase in the volume of Victor’s growls. She holds her ground and his gaze until he turns away with a small nod and a soft “okay.”

****

It hurts, when Mari is able to spoon her brother and Victor stays on the other side of the room, sitting in a chair. He holds his phone in his hands and makes motions as though he’s scrolling through some interesting thing or another. He’s otherwise blatantly staring as Mari strokes Yuri’s hair and sings to him in soft Japanese.

Yuri had smelled so good- so perfect, he’d thought, at the Omega Center. He’d seemed relieved and excited when it was revealed that he had chosen Victor as his Alpha. Victor had waited impatiently as that horrid female Alpha undid Yuri’s chains and he’d held off from hugging the Omega to him until after settling things with the Center.

Yuri’s scent had become so sour, so frightened as they reached the hotel room. Victor had tried to ask him what was wrong, but Yuri had simply gazed at him with wild, unfocused eyes.

Victor watches as Mari rocks Yuri to sleep. He feels so many things, the jealousy causes little growls that he tries to control. He also feels relieved, he knows Yuri needs to rest. If Mari is what Yuri needs, Victor thinks, then Mari is what Yuri will have.

****

Yuri wakes feeling rested and comfortable. He’s snuggled against a warm body and recognizes Mari even before he’s fully opened his eyes. She’s holding him loosely and snoring softly. He hears another sound, a different snore and sees Victor sleeping in a chair across the room, head lolling against the back of it, arms askew and his phone in his lap. Yuri smiles and crawls out of Mari’s arms and walks softly to the bathroom.

He uses the bathroom, splashes water on his face and takes a few sips. He crosses the hotel room, keeping his steps soft and gently opens the hotel room door. Relief floods through him when he can open it.

“Yuri?” he turns at Victor’s soft voice.

Yuri closes the door and grimaces, “I just…I had to see if it was unlocked,” he explains. He takes a breath and faces Victor whose face is drawn and pale.

“I’d never,” Victor says, voice choking. “I’d never lock you in.”

Yuri closes his eyes. “You could, you know.” He opens his eyes. His heart is pounding and he can feel his breath speeding up, but meets Victor’s eyes. “You own me now.”

A silence falls between them. It’s thick with so many things that haven’t been spoken. Yuri is grateful that Mari is a heavy sleeper after years of living in a busy inn. He thinks the silence is so loud it could wake her.

“I refuse,” Victor says and Yuri opens his mouth to answer, but Victor is standing, walking towards him.

“I refuse to own someone who lies to me,” he says. “I refuse to own someone who never listens to a word I say, I refuse to own someone who hasn’t even won a gold medal.”

Yuri stands still, heart in his throat as Victor wraps him in a tentative hug. “I refuse,” Victor whispers, “to own someone I love.”

Yuri blinks as tears run down his face, he settles into the embrace, hugs Victor back. “You know it’s really too late to change your mind,” he says, “we’re registered as bonded mates. Officially.”

“I still refuse to own you,” Victor says.

“Even if I don’t think I can skate in the final?” Yuri wants to take it back as soon as he’s said it- he wants to skate in the final more than anything, wants to display his love for the entire world to see.

“Even if you never win another medal,” Victor says. “Gold or otherwise.”

Mari stirs, “will you two get a room already?” she mumbles.

Yuri blinks away his tears and laughs until he cries again, wrapped in Victor’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Since I have no chill, my other au of my own au is here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/810819  
> This explores the same universe with Victor as an Omega and Yuri as an Alpha.


End file.
